The Blue Eagle
by marvelgirl03
Summary: SHIELD has been compromised by Hydra. STRIKE agent, Nina Swan is sent a mysterious serum that was designed and experimented on another 70 years ago. A ghost story, the man with a metal arm & a whispered name: The Winter Soldier. Agent Swan must decide to follow orders or save innocent lives.(occurs during the Winter Soldier) Bucky B./ OC Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Marvel characters. I do own Nina Swan and other non-Marvel characters.

**Chapter 1**

SHIELD and STRIKE Agent Nina "19"Swan was used to following orders and relying on instinct.

Today was not one of those days. Her STRIKE team was on route to another mission. Nina and the 10 members of her strike team suited up into bullet proof vests and pants, she tied her light brown hair into a bun and stuck weapons right and left into her pant pockets.

Although she was better with a knife, Nina grabbed an m .13 from the rack and grabbed her helmet.  
>The crew jumped into an SUV and were off into downtown DC. Agent Teaton her commander sat in front and debriefed the team.<p>

"We're meeting with a local STRIKE connection, Agent Rumlow has asked me to wait until we arrive for you what to see this mission is really about. I for one don't even know about it." He said as the van pulled up to a tall brick building.

Nina and the other members piled out swiftly and silently and followed their commander into a door.

It led down to a locked gate with at least a dozen people in it. The team passed through and Nina saw people surrounded around a man in a chair.

She walked around the crowd of murmuring people and saw a tall man with shoulder length hair and a metal arm.

He looked drained but barely nervous that dozens of people were surrounding him.

Agent Rumlow, the head of STRIKE started to talk with three other men, and the team gathered in a corner.

Nina turned away from the man in the chair and joined the team. She turned around to see the man the he suddenly locked eyes with her.

About 10 minutes later, after several doctor-ish looking people surrounded the man he stood up and was clothed in all black. His face and eyes covered by a mask, seven different knives, two hand guns and the shiny metal arm.

This made Nina think of what happened earlier today...

She had woken up to her cell phone ringing at the crack of dawn.

No not her cell phone, this one had a different tone and was at the front door of her small apartment on 27th street in DC.

She rolled out of bed and reached her hand into an envelope to reveal the ringing phone. She answered it without saying anything as her training had taught her.

"Agent Swan." Said a calm voice through the phone.

"Who is this?" Nina said.

"My name is Agent May, I work for shield but that won't matter in a couple hours. Director Fury has asked me to mail this untapped phone and make this very phone call. I don't have much time so if you don't want want to listen I need to know."

Nina thought for a second, "How can I trust you?" Nina asked.

"Because I can tell you the truth."May replied

Nina paused then said. "Fine."

"Agent Swan, you are part of one of level 10's most secret cases, only Fury myself and two others know about, your called File Blue Eagle. A two part procedure that gives a human supernatural powers. In World War II, a Hydra scientist named Zola tested the first part of Blue Eagle on an American prisoner, who died soon later in battle without anyone knowing he had the serum in him. Zola was captured and taken to SHIELD to be used as an advantage for future projects. Zola made the second half of the treatment and gave it to the right hands-"

Nina suddenly interrupted "What do you mean right hands?"

"Zola was still loyal to Hydra even when he worked in shield, and he gave the serum to a good scientist in the 70's who archived it and named it Project Blue Eagle. The secret died with Zola, the scientist and Fury."

"So how do you know about it?" Nina asked.

"Because Fury isn't dead." May plainly stated.

"He only faked his death because shield has been compromised and he didn't know who to trust. Zola and other hydra loyalists have been growing inside of shield for over 70 years and now shield is compromised at all levels. Now, in the envelope you will find the rest of the Blue Eagle serum that the scientist and Zola worked on. I cannot say what will happen but I know that the only other person to recover the serum is that American soldier. Except just today Director Fury told me the man who died, still lives and goes by the name The Winter Soldier. Only you can decide what do to Agent 19. Peoples lives are at stake and you might have the chance to save them."

Nina finally spoke. "But why did Fury pick me to be part two of Blue Eagle? Why not a trusted field agent like you?" She asked with curiosity.

"He said that he wanted someone who they weren't expecting, I don't know what that means but hopefully you will soon." May said as she hung up the phone.

Nina pulled a small vial out of the package which contained a pale blue liquid.

A label read, "File Blue Eagle second dosage: ingest through mouth."

Nina felt many emotions all at once, but as a solider she learned to push them down.

After getting dressed into a black t-shirt jeans and combat boots, Nina looked into the mirror and thought to herself 'That american survived after getting the serum, and he apparently lived 80 more years.'

She looked from the serum to her reflection, 'I might be able to save people, if that lady was right. And even IF shield is compromised.' She looked once more at the vial and then at the mirror.

"I must be crazy." She said aloud before downing the serum in one gulp.

Nina dazed out of her flashback, staring at the man and suddenly feeling very dizzy.

She became very transfixed on looking at him as the room seemed to spin faster and faster.

Colors were blending into one and she saw hundreds of scenes play in her mind. They we're not hers, and they seemed to be moving too fast to see anything recognizable.

She felt herself drifting back into reality as someone spoke in her ear,

"19. Agent 19! Agent Swan!" Nina jumped as she stared into the face of Agent Teaton. "19 let's move out."

The whole room had been cleared and the man was gone.

"Sorry. Yes, sir." She said as moved quickly from the room.

The surge of dizziness and her body felt like it was on fire, she felt her knees collapsing from under her and her vision turning black.

"Agent Swan?" She heard someone say as she regained consciousness.

"Are you alright 19?" An agent said.

Nina nodded and found the metal arm man looking at her yet again or at least in her direction because his eye mask was on.

'Cut it out.' She thought, nearly directed at him.

To her surprise, he flinched the slightest bit and turned away. "Agent Swan, you should take the day off. I can call in Agent Gregg and a car to take you back to the base."

Nina nodded and followed the team outside, where they were talking with the DC police and swat team.

'That's funny,' she thought to herself. 'Shield and strike would never work with the police unless it was an emergency'.

She shook it off as probably a training exercise or part of the mission. A small car pulled up with a low level intern for shield behind the wheel, Nina got in the back and pulled off her helmet.

"Is everything alright miss?" The femimine voice asked.

"Oh yes, its just not everyday a STRIKE agent passes out."

The driver chuckled and Nina looked up and examined her.

She was tall, had long wavy hair, glasses, pants and a leather jacket.

Then Nina observed her more carefully, she was squinting even with her glasses and frequently rubbing the side of her eye.

Nina saw the outline of a weapon in her jacket and took a deep breath.

An intruder.

"Nice glasses, she started in her most calm voice as she reached for her gun, 'its a shame that they're not yours."

The driver signed and continuned driving.

"If your Hydra don't think I wont pull this trigger right now,' Nina said holding the gun up to the driver's head,'Why are you kidnapping me?"

The driver suddenly took a sharp left and went onto a back road. Nina kept the gun up and guessed they were in an industrial park.

"I'm Bobbi Morse,' turned around in her seat as she put the car in park.' I do not work for Hydra and yes i am kidnapping you. I'm guessing May has contacted you and you ingested the serum judging by the state of your arm."

Bobbi was smiling as Nina looked down to her arm or lack of her arm.

The gun was floating in mid-air but she felt herself holding it and looked down at her clothes everything was gone.

Nina opened the door and examined her whole body,

"I'm...I'm-"

"Invisible.' Bobbi finished for her. "I guess that is part of the serum, Fury and Agent May sent me."

Nina looked up to Bobbi. "Ho-how do I control this?!"

"Relax Ag-...Nina. Your not being threatened right now, I'm a friend."

She dropped her gun on the ground and kicked it to the side.

Slowly but surely Nina started to fade back to solid form.

"Good! Now Fury said the serum might come with other features, all we have to do is test them. Nina, do you remember anything happening as soon as you injested the serum?"

"Well, not really-WHAT THE!"

Bobbi had crouched down and threw a rock right at Nina's head while she was talking, it took Nina about a milisecond to process it but her body didn't duck or move.

She put her hand up and something blocked the rock from hitting her.

Bobbi rolled out of the way when the rock came bouncing back to where she threw it.

"Woah. You just used a forcefield Nina." Bobbi said smiling again.

Nina looked at her hands in awe and then up at Bobbi.

"What now?" The STRIKE agent asked.

"Now you save as many innocent lives as possible." She replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Nina, your going to have to remain as a STRIKE agent and follow orders. You can get behind enemy lines and find out what Hydra is up to." Bobbi told her new friend as they drove back into DC in the late evening.

"But how will I know if someone is a Hydra agent or an actual shield agent?" Nina asked.

"You won't, you'll just have to be observant and careful. I know that you-hold on." Bobbi's phone was ringing.

"Agent Morse. What?! Oh ok good, did anyone catch him? Rogers and Romanoff think he's dead, right? Alright, I'll tell her' Bobbi glanced at Nina then continued. 'So what will she do? Ok I'll get her one, and...he wants me to do what?! I'm gonna call you back about that one later Hill. Ok, bye."

Bobbi hung up her phone and explained to Nina that Fury had been shot by the Winter Soldier, faked his death and is now in hiding with Agent Maria Hill who called.

Bobbi also told her, that STRIKE on Hydra's commands would probably take over shield tomorrow and Nina had to report for duty.

"Fury has said that you will be reporting on Hydra's activities to Agent Hill directly." Bobbi said as she handed a small earplug to Nina from her coat pocket and Nina put it in her ear lobe.

"What did Fury want you to do that made you so angry?" Nina asked.

"He wants me to go undercover and Hail godamn Hydra." Bobbi growled and rolled her eyes.

"He probably has a good reason." Nina said as she turned her whole head invisible.

"Shit that's creepy!" Bobbi said. Nina laughed as the car pulled up to her apartment on 27th street.

"Be careful Nina, and don't get to reckless with you being a superhero now and all."

Bobbi made a friendly wink and drove away in the stolen car.

The next morning Nina woke up at her usual time for work and dressed in her combat outfit under baggy civilian clothes.

She stuffed her m.13 and knives into an Under Amour bag and walked out into the cool DC morning, thinking there was no possible way for her to look any more sketchy than she did now.  
>At work her Strike team prepped for an operation to stop a fugitive from escaping.<p>

Agent Rumlow had said it was Captain America, Nina pushed down her anger and followed orders to capture an Avenger.

Her team blocked the level 15 elevator, with guns ready.

Rogers opened the door and quickly shut it as he saw the STRIKE unit.

Agent Teaton yelled to the door, "Give it up Rogers, get that door open! You have no where to go!"

Nina heard a crash and three agents quickly opened the doors and saw that Rogers had made a jump for it through the glass.

Nina took this time as the unit inspected the scene, to back away slowly, concentrate and turn invisible.

She shed her bulletproof vest, m.13 and helmet in a corner and ran up the stairs to reach high operation levels.

She entered what looked like level 30, and came to several offices.

She went in two and looked through files and notes, nothing on Hydra or unusual activity.

She tapped into her ear plug for help,

"Agent Hill,' she whispered 'I need help on where to look for Hydra."

Hill spoke to someone else in the background and then said to Nina.

"Try level 35, office of Alexander Pierce." Hill said.

Nina left the office and nearly ran into three agents even though she was invisible"Captain America? The Avenger is a Shield fugitive? Can you believe it?" They said.

Nina agreed with them as she bolted up the stairs, she practiced coming in and out of invisibility especially when no one was around.

The files on Alexander Peirces desk said something about various Projects including Project Insight and some stuff about helicarries.

She reported this to Hill, then she opened a file containing project 089: The Winter Soldier.

Nina saw a picture of a man with a metal arm and long scruffy hair, identical to the man in the lab.

She read through quickly and saw something on the last page that really caught her eye. Zola's notes from May 1952. Treatments on specimen from 1945 to present: several were listed and then she saw

"Blau Adler": part one tested on specimen in 1945, part two has been archived and taken by SHIELD.  
>The back of the file was a symbol Nina did not recognize, a red octopus.<p>

"Hill what does, Blau Adler mean? It must be in German or Russian." Nina asked.

"Nina, it means Blue Eagle."Hill replies.

"Agent Hill, there's a file that looks like it isnt shield. Zola's notes are reporting to another source as if SHIELD took away the Blue Eagle from him."

"Is there a symbol of an octupus anywhere, Swan?" Hill asked.

"Ye-yes on the back." Nina replied.

"It's Hydra,'she heard Hill say,'Nina is there anything else there. 'Contracts, anything about Helicarriers?"

"Yes its called Project Insight,' Nina shuffled through the papers, 'Its in another Hydra file on Pierces desk."

"OK, good work Nina. Can you take a picture of the files and then get out of there."

"Yea on my phone,' Nina pulled it out and started to take pictures when she heard footsteps and someone enter the office. Nina barely had time to see who it was before she kicked them in the stomach, elbowed them in the chest, and kneed their head.

The body of a man slumped down, it was a bald headed agent with glasses.

She didn't stick around to chit chat and booked it out of that office.

She reappeared in the STRIKE bunker to be debriefed on the next unit engagement.

"Ten STRIKE ops come with me, the rest of you station yourselves around the buidling. Make sure no one is helping Captain America, no one rebels and every SHIELD agent is doing thier godamn job with questions." Rumlow growled to the units.

"Sir,' a SHIELD agent walked into the room, "We have a signal coming from the downton mall, its probably Rogers."

Rumlow shouted at his unit to get in the car and the rest of the team's quickly went to thier stations.

"Nina,' she heard a voice from her ear, "Is everything alright?" Hill asked.

"Yes everything's fine. I got the files, sending them to you now. They're tracking Rogers. And Hill the Winter Soldier...He's working for Hydra, for Pierce. My STRIKE unit was there, I saw him. STRIKE is part of Hydra."

"Ok Nina. Just stay put, your doing great. Ill updat you really soon."

Nina leaned her head against a locker. "What have I gotten myself into." She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Agent Hill,' did you translate Zola's notes?" Nina asked.

"Yes, it seems Zola had the intention of injecting the second half of the serum into the first experiment which was...an American soldier. He's unnamed in Zola's notes, but there's a date on which he tested him. The SHIELD archives say there was at least 150 American soldiers being held as prisoners in the Hydra base when and where Zola tested. Huh, that's strange. SHIELD says Zola was captured after the death of one soldier by the name of James Barnes, who was one of the prisoners at the Hydra base. Then Zola's notes start again after the war, where he's happy because...he found the same the same soldier that he injected the serum and his hypothesis was right. Hold on let me translate the rest. Ah, and he knew the serum worked because the soldier had been reported dead but here he is now. The soldier that died in that winter storm but still lives stronger than ever, my Winter Soldier." Hill slowly said as she translated the words.

A thousand thoughts raced through Nina's head.

She was the second half of the serum, James or the Winter Soldier.

The man with the metal arm, he was working for Hydra.

A puppet for Zola who was once an American soldier. Most probably brainwashed, and for 70 years.

Nina again thought she must have been out of her mind, but she grabbed her knifes and a gun in case.

Turned invisible until she got to the garage where she got into an SUV.

The rest of shield wouldn't notice her gone, with the chase to find captain America.

She drove out the door and wove her way through downtown traffic.

"Desination." She said to the computer.

The computer replied back, "Identification."

"Swan, Nina STRIKE unit 6."

"Confirmed, what is destination."

"Pierce, Alexander." Nina said.

The navigation system took her to a house in the north part of the was nearly nightfall in the quiet neighborhood as she parked the SUV across the street from Pierce's house.

About five minutes later, Nina heard a silenced gunshot being recognized the familiar sound but stayed in the car.

Soon after Nina began to drift off to sleep but was awoken by a car door slamming.

She jumped awake, the top half of her body invisible.

She groaned and reminded herself to control it.

The car door belonged to another black SUV similar to one she was in.

She swore as the Winter Soldier sped away in the car.

She started up the engine and followed the Soldier of the neighborhood.

Once they made it to the financial district, Nina thought that running into the car was one option but she decided against.

Again she surprised herself and pulled out her gun. When she shot at the back window of the SUV 10 times, the car came to a screeching halt.  
>The the Winter Soldier got out, angry metal arm and all.<p>

Nina swore again, "Now what's the plan genius?" She told herself.

The soldier walked over to her SUV and jumped onto the hood.

She turned invisible quickly, moved to the passenger side and got out of the car.

The soldier looked over to the door. Unable to see Nina still. He suddenly looked down to the pavement near her feet.

Her shadow.

"Why are you following me?" His low dark voice said.

About three things happened at the same time then.

Nina was hit by a surge of visions, looking at scientists, falling from a train, killing hundreds of people and getting reprogrammed.

She snapped out of it but she became visible again.

As the winter soldier saw her, she heard his voice.

Or at least a subconscious voice that was not hers.

"She's invisible. She isn't programmed as a target. Probably should kill her, she was driving a SHIELD car. Ok jump."

She heard it and rolled out of the way as the soldier smashed his metal arm into the pavement where she stood.

"Knives next. Abdomen."

Nina deflected the knife with her own and moved as she heard the voice.

"Fine, gun."

As he pulled it out, she put up her forcefield.

Somehow launched him backwards 5 feet into her own car.

What was going on?

He had spoken and suddenly she could hear his thoughts.

The Soldier tried to shoot her again put she put up her shield.

The bullet rebounded and hit him in his metal arm. It didn't do anything to him but he dropped his gun and swung at her.

She heard him think it in his head, and dodged it.

He lashed, kicked, swung, jabbed but Nina was one step ahead of him.

"Wait,' she said.

Out loud but she heard her voice echo in his head.

"Are you gonna keep on trying to kill me? Cause it hasn't been very sucessful so far."

The Winter Soldier paused.

"I didn't do anything to make you want to kill me." She said a little out of breath.

"You shot at the car. And you were following me." He replied aggressivley.

But in her mind she heard him think, "Why can't I beat her? She's not even trained that well. It that's stupid shield-'

"I am trained well!" Nina shouted at him and immediately covered her mouth.

His expression went from solid to confused.

"How did-' He started but couldn't even form words, looking at her for an explanation.

She suddenly became very nervous.

"You said before-'

"No I didn't.' He started to walk towards her.

She backed up as he said, "Who are you." Questioning her in an interrogative voice.

"Well, who are you?" Nina replied crossing her arms.

Neither of them replied to the questions and sort of stared each other down.

She finally broke the staring contest and said, "I'm Zola's Second Serum."

His jaw tighted at the sound of Zola.

"If you'd let me I can explain. I don't understand much either. I didn't know I could read minds or become invisible or use a forcefield to protect myself from the best soldier in the world. Much less an assassin with a metal arm." She gestured to his arm. His guard was still up but he seemed interested almost.

"Please just let me try Bucky." She finally said.

"Who the hell is Buc-' He started but was interupted by the whirring of a helicopter and several SUV's coming around the corner to where they were.

He pointed his gun instinctivly at Nina but she had disappeared into a shadow.

STRIKE unit commanders and three men who looked important approached the Soldier.

"What are you doing out here? You were supposed to report back three hours ago!" One man said.

"Whose car is that?" Another man said.

" I don't know,' the soldier replied. Keeping his cool and he stormed off into his SUV.

The men followed their number one weapon as he drove off, not checking Nina's car.

Nina became visible again and watched a man she knew more about then himself drive into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nina's fourth superpower will be revealed in this chapter :) tell me what you think!_

**Chapter 4**

The next day Nina awoke in her apartment.

Somehow or other she had managed to come home. It was nearly noon when she woke up, the superpowers must had drained her energy levels because she felt like roadkill.

She eventually reported to Agent Hill and Directory Fury about what happened last night.

Leaving out a few bits, but she mainly covered what had happened after Captain America was being tracked by STRIKE.

"Good work Agent Swan. I hope the serum is working out okay?"

"Yeah it's fine." Nina said stretching her arms that felt like jello. 'Minor sideffects."

"Nina you said that you could hear the thoughts of the Winter Soldier? But you could hear anyone else's thoughts?" Agent Hill asked.

Nina thought for a moment, "Well I haven't really tried. It seemed like I could attach myself to his memories and his thoughts as soon as he spoke to me. But it takes some concentration." She replied.

"Ok, today I want you to try to do the same with other people. Try to with Pierce, it would be useful but dangerous."

"Copy that."

"Also, last night when you were following the Winter Soldier, Agent Rogers and Agent Romanoff disappeared off our radar. I'm going to try to find them today, your going to help me get to them. Fury says they probably found whatever is on that usb. He thinks it has Hydra written all over it. Anyways the SHIELD system that I hacked into says that they're trying to do anything in their power to find Rogers and Romanoff. If they show up odds are that Winter Soldier will be there. If he's there, STRIKE will be there. Your going to go to the Triskelion and wait with your unit. Hold on Fury wants to talk with you." Hill said.

"Nina, last night you got lucky with the Winter Soldier. He's not gonna stick to reason in front of the STRIKE teams and the Hydra units. Stay behind him. If you see Rogers or Romanoff report to Hill."

"Copy that." Nina said a little disappointed.

"Director Fury?" Nina asked, 'Why did you choose me to take the serum. The real reason."

Fury sighed. "Agent Swan, honestly I don't know. You listened to orders, you were inside Shield and I needed someone who could make the decision to save or take down the Winter Soldier. He's Hydra most dangerous weapon, he's responsible for hundreds of assassinations. I knew your father Nina, he was a good man who worked for Shield. He was German and had connections in the States who were Hydra and German. His friends convinced him to join, he brought along your mother too. Soon they began to see what Hydra was up to and tried to leave, but Hydra killed them for disloyalty. By then you were adopted and your name was changed from Schonau to Swan. Your adoptive parents were two Representatives of the House, as you know .But they were embedded in Hydra. Your life was surrounded by Hydra, but you somehow you resisted it. That's why I chose you. And now your fighting it. Does that cover it?"

Nina gulped.

"Yes. So what's the plan?" She said pushing down overwhelming emotions.

"Agent 19,' said Hill. 'Your gonna get over to SHIELD right now. It could be any second that Rogers and Romanoff could show up."

Nina jumped up and sped over to the Triskelion.

It took some explaining to her unit commander why she stole a SUV during her day.

"I didn't feel well sir, you know lady problems." She whispered.

"Oh my go-Yeah yeah yeah whatever Swan." He said looking disgusted and annoyed. "Get suited up, were on call right now."

Nina chuckled to herself as she pulled her jacket, bullet proof vest on. Grabbed her helmet and an m13.

Just two minutes later, the unit was on the road to the highway overpass in the financial district.

As her unit commander debriefed her, she tried to hear his thoughts in his head.

Nothing.

She tried with the other agents in the car...silence.

Then the unit piled out to be in the middle of a crossfire.

Agent Romanoff, Rogers and a dark skinned guy where going against The Winter Soldier and his Hydra team.

Nina ducked down behind a car like the rest of her team.

Vans were exploding and people were screaming.

"Fall back for now. We're gonna wait for Rumlow to give us a go." The STRIKE unit kept low and walked over a building.

"Agent Hill,' Nina spoke into her earphone." Rogers and Romanoff are here. We're at the highway overpass on 4th street."

"I'm on my way." Hill said.

Nina looked over her shoulder and above the car's hood, there he was.

Fighting with Romanoff, Rogers running to intervene with the fight.

Nina looked around.

People were running and screaming, a bus was overturned. A man was bleeding on the sidewalk. Where the hell was the police and why wasn't STRIKE helping people.

"Hill,'Nina said into the earphone. "I gotta help people, it's a mess over here."

"Swan no you need to stay down. It's too dang-"

"I'm half a superhero, I got this." Nina turned invisible and ran across the street to the overturned bus.

She reached the backside out of the crossfire, and became visible.

Three people were coming out as Nina helped them pull.

Someone was screaming to her left.

A man was tapped inside the bus still and debris was blocking him from getting out.

Nina suddenly thought, "Help me lift the bus." She yelled at the people.

They looked at her like she was crazy.

"Please just a little bit. I'll get him out."

Ten of them lifted it about 2 inches. Nina stuck her palm under it and used her forcefield to repel the bus.

It slowly lifted up as she pushed it. The man was visible and she kept pushing the bus up until she was crouching under it using both hands.

"Get him." She yelled to the people.

Three men crawled under the space and pulled the man out.

Nina then used her strength to push the bus right side up.

She was panting sweating and shaking.

The people looked at her in wonder but fear, but could not see her face behind the helmet.

"How did-' A woman started to say.

"Get out of here now. Put pressure on his stomach and get everyone else to the hospital. And someone better call 911." Nina ordered in a voice that she had never known before.

She watched the people disappear and but suddenly she felt the ground below her slip away and she was blasted up into the air.

As she fell back towards the earth, something happened.

Muscles that she had never felt before became on fire and felt weightless. She looked to see the gravel 10 feet below her, moving.

Nina laughed because Agent Swan, was flying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"SWAN,' yelled Agent Hill,' You better fly over here right now. I'm on Virginia avenue near the East Building."

Nina flew to her left quickly and saw Hill waiting.

"Give me your helmet and your vest."She said.

Nina quickly stripped to her tshirt, pants and combat boots.

"Keep the gun" Said Nina.

She heard the oncoming of the STRIKE team and Rumlow shouting orders.

"You better go, I'll update you as soon as I can." Hill said.

Nina became invisible and concentrated on flying, she veered to her left but stopped suddenly.

She saw Rogers and the Winter Soldier standing in the street motionless.

She heard Captain America say,"Bucky?"

Nina dropped back to the earth.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" The Soldier replied.

Out of nowhere, a man with metal wings knocked the Soldier to the ground.

The Soldier rolled, stood up and shot at Rogers but a gigantic blast came back at him.

Nina didn't have time to see as she rolled out of the way of the explosion.

She felt someone dragging her by the arm, scraping her back.

They stopped and lifted her in the air.

She was pushed against a metal wall, probably a car and looked at the face of the Winter Soldier.

"How did you know my name was Bucky." He said gritting through his teeth.

"That man,' he pointed to the bridge, 'called me Bucky."

"I can tell you. Just stop breaking my back."

He was pressing his real arm into her chest, pushing her against the car.

He let her go.

Where would she start? The serum? His past? The. "My past..." He repeated almost like an echo.

His eyes were piercing hers. "I he-heard you say that." He said.

Nina swallowed.

They could read EACH OTHERS minds now. It was like everything was clearing itself up.

The scenes that used to flash by, were clear and she could hear people talking in them. They were horrible, his fall off the train, hours in the lab.

She guessed he was seeing hers. She tried to remember all the things that had happened to her since the took the serum. To show him what happened.

It seemed years had passed in that one minute. Both of them looking at each other, they understood each other.

"Zola made a super soldier. Except it was incomplete without my part of the serum." Nina said.

"My past...I was a soldier. Zola he...he made me." He sounded disgusted at the words.

Nina nodded, "Your name is James Barnes, people...like him called you Bucky. He was your friend." Nina said.

"I...I didn't know. I didn't mean to hurt him, or or you or any of those people. I should-".

"Swan,' Hill said through the earphone, 'I have Rogers, Romanoff and Sam. We're at a safe house. What's your status?"

"I'm still in the city. I'll be there soon." Nina replied.

She looked back at him, "They're all safe. It's not your fault. It's Hydra, they brainwashed you. They're..."

"Here." He said looking over the car hood.

Sure enough 5 SUV's and a STRIKE hummer had pulled up looking for him.

Nina once again found her way to the dam with the directions Hill gave her.

Bobbi Morse met her at the door.

"Hey you, how is the superhero life treating you." Morse teased.

"Same old same old." Nina replied.

"You know, you should have a name. Like for me...Well I'm not supposed to tell anyone this but my code name is Mockingbird. Kind of cute huh?" Bobbi said shrugging her shoulders.

"Let me think. It has to mean something." Nina started.

They walked down the hallway, until they came to a circular room with some weapons and computers.

"Hill's in a meeting. She got out Rogers and Romanoff by using your suit, impersonating a STRIKE officer and moving them over here." Bobbi gestured to a computer.

"You should probably consider resigning from STRIKE. They're probably onto you by now."

"An eagle." Nina said smiling.

"Huh?" Bobbi asked.

"Shield's symbol is an eagle, I can fly. I can be the Eagle."

Bobbi looked half interested. "Just the eagle?" Her eyebrows arched.

She reached down into a black box and pulled out a beautiful dark cobalt body suit.

"How about the Blue Eagle?"

Nina made a girly squeal as she looked at the beautiful suit.

"The Blue Eagle. It has a nice ring to it." Nina said smiling.

"Go ahead and try it on." Bobbi left the room as Nina slipped it on.

It was tight around the legs but flexible. There was a stretchy belt that had a gun holder and some pockets. The top was a perfect fit; long sleeves and a mid zip. She looked for the SHIELD logo but could not find it anywhere.

"Um, Bobbi?" She called. "There's no SH-" Nina started as Bobbi walked it.

"And there won't be until things get settled. Fury didn't want it on there, too many agents are going to lose their lives because they're wearing that symbol."Bobbi said.

Then Black Widow walked in with a bandage around her shoulder.

"Last, you need a mask. It's better to protect your identity. I've been running around finding new ones for all my life. When the world is ready to see your face for all the good things you've done, then you take it off." She handed Nina a dark blue mask.

"I mean I am invisible half the time. But all the heroes; Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk we know their identities. I'm not going to hide mine. If someone is going to steal my identity they're going to have to kill me first."

Nina handed the mask back.

"She's got a point." Natasha shrugged smiling.

"How's your shoulder?" Nina asked.

"I'll be good by tomorrow. What I want to know is how you had a conversation with the Winter Soldier and he didn't smash you to bits." Natasha's eyebrow was arched waiting for an explanation. "I'm an assassin too Nina, I see things I'm observant. When we were getting arrested I saw you two behind the car." She said.

Nina sighed and explained the whole _recent_ encounter with the Winter Soldier to Bobbi and Natasha.

"So you can't hear my thoughts right?" Bobbi asked.

Nina concentrated but did not hear anything as expected.

"I think that because the serums were for one person, the serum was meant to connect the brain cells more effectively. So a really fast thinker. Its like he's the other half of me." Nina said as Bobbi raised her eyebrows. "Oh well, not in that way!" Natasha and Bobbi both laughed.

Natasha then studied her. "Your not scared of him."

"Well of course a little bit. I'm scared of Hydra's brainwashed soldier but I know there's good in him."

The assassins both nodded. Then Maria Hill popped her head in, "We're having a tea party care to join?"

The women left the room to be in another circular room with a sqaure table will laptops and some briefcases. In a chair sat Nick Fury, Agent Romanoff and Agent Hill. Sam the dark skinned man, and Rogers were standing.

"Hey everyone this is Nina Swan." Bobbi introduced her to Rogers and Sam, they shook hands.

"Morse and Swan, have a seat." Fury gestured."Tomorrow when Hydra launches the Insight Helicarries, where going to insert these three discs to override the control. The ships will then fire on each other and Hydra will go down." Fury said gesturing to three data discs in a briefcase.

"And SHIELD." Hill added looking down.

"Rogers and Wilson: you will fly up there and put the discs in."

"Hill, you stay at the Triskelion and guide the Captain and Falcon."

"You three will get in through level 5 control room. Where the dish is."

"Romanoff, your going to disguise yourself as the councilwoman on the Board of Security. With this mask Stark invented a few years back." Fury handed her a thin transparent sheet that shimmered when she moved it. "Once your inside go online and do whatever you have to do. Make sure the world see's what Hydra has done."

Natasha nodded.

"Morse, Swan your going to take down the STRIKE inside of SHIELD. Lead whats left of the good agents in there to take out Hydra. Swan you know the STRIKE team, make sure to save innocent lives."

"How are we getting in?" Morse asked.

"Well I mean your probably like a size 2, Bobbi." Nina said as she rose above the table with her arms still crossed smiling.

Everyone's mouth dropped but Hill. "She does that sometimes."

"Aw man, if we survive tomorrow we're racing." Falcon said.

"Your going down." Nina said as she came back to her seat and crossed her legs.

"The Blue Eagle and I will go through level 1 to the control room of the launches. Then we'll take out as many Hydra agents as possible."

"The Blue Eagle, well anything is better is better than the Winter Soldier at this point." Natasha said.

"Nothings worse than Loki, in my books." Said Fury.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nina quietly stepped through the hallway of the Triskelion. Bobbi Morse right behind her. The two assassins had the most peculiar of weapons. Nina with two knives and Bobbi with a pair of unattached nunchucks. They were on route to the level 1 command room when suddenly a blast came through the windows, Nina had half a second to grab Morse and pull her behind her forcefield. The assassins opened their eyes the space around them was gone and smoking.

"That was too close." Said Nina.

"What was that?!" Bobbi exlaimed.

"Who knows. Come on we have to keep moving to the command room." Nina said as they moved through the rubble.

Once they made it back to solid building structure they were greeted by a dozen Hydra and STRIKE agents.

"Cover me." Bobbi said as she whipped out her two guns, attacking the left flank while Nina projected her forcefield to protect her. Her shield went down however when she herself engaged in taking out the right flank.

Nina took them three at a time, moving quickly and smoothly. Using her gun and her knives at the right time. The last man standing she flew into the air, turned in the air like a ballerina and kicked him right in the face.

"Little too dramatic for me." Bobbi said

"Everyone has their style?" Nina retorted laughing as they ran down the hall. "He had it coming."

They didn't encounter anyone for a few seconds until they stopped.

Then on the loud speaker they heard a voice "Attention all SHIELD agents. This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down..." He continued to speak as they ran through the hall.

Suddenly Nick Fury's voice came in through Bobbi and Nina's earphones. Nina covered her other ear so could hear what he was saying. "Agent Morse, you need to stop. The situation has reached the point where you need to do what I asked you to. Don't let any Hydra person see you, get out and Phil Coulson will direct you to your assasined Hydra base. You need to get out now and swear alligance to Hydra as soon as possible."

"But sir, its Hydra." Bobbi complained in a completely disgusted voice.

"That's an order Morse."

"Yes, sir." Bobbi said. "Sorry Nina, you got this. I'll see you later."

Nina watched as Bobbi dashed down the hall and out of site.

Captain America was still on the pa, "If you launch those helicarriers today, Hyda will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. They must be stopped. I know I'm asking a lot. The price of freedom is high; it always has been. But it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not."

Nina felt a new urge of courage and lifted herself into the sky. She heard Hill come in, "Swan get into the launch room, Rumlow's down there."

"Copy that." Nina spirled down. It was so still and quiet. But she could almost feel the tension. It was the quiet before the storm.

She bust through the doors of the glass room as soon as the crossfire started. Agents in suits were against STRIKE agents. She ran in and kicked one down, and shot another running towards her. She ducked and rolled as another came towards her slicing them in the legs with her double knifes. She stood up and looked at the screen "OVERRIDE" it read. Rumlow sprinted from the room as a blonde shot at him. The blonde went strait to her, "There's no way to stop the launch now."

"There is.' Nina said catching her breath. 'Captain America is up there putting in discs that hopefully will bring them down." The blonde's eyes opened as she heard Rogers. "Well we need to cover him then. And take down the Insight and STRIKE crews." The blonde started. "You lead as many SHIELD agents as you can,' Nina said as she rose into the air showing her ability to fly, 'I'll cover them up there." The blonde's eyebrows rose and she started to speak, "I'm Sharon Carter." "Nina Swan. Get down to the launch area. That's where you'll be needed."

Nina ran out of the room and launched herself upwards. She saw slates retract in the Potomac River, revealing the three Helicarriers of Project Insight.

"There initiating launch." She heard Hill say.

Suddenly out the corner of her eye she saw a metal glimmer. It was the Winter Soldier on the upper deck of the launch area. Running towards Captain America and Sam.

Why wasn't he stopping? Suddenly a horrible thought occurred to her, the brainwashes and reruns. Because he knew too much. She didn't want to believe it after how far he had come.

He knew about Steve and his past, why didn't he stop. He was getting too close and Nina shot downwards in a spiral. She pointed her legs out and kicked the Winter Soldier back twenty feet.

He rolled over backwards but slid and used his metal arm to stop himself. Nina glanced back the Falcon had flew up and Rogers was out of sight, she turned back around and met halfway with a metal fist. The contact put his thoughts into her mind once again.

They slashed, kicked, ducked, shot and deflected for several turns.

She tried to get into her mind between jab, "Bucky." Kick, turn, duck.

"It's me." Fly, roll, swing.

"Why can't you remember?" Forcefield, kick, duck.

She searched deep into his mind, it was practically clear. A short scene of waking up in the dark lab. No memory of the last days. No Nina, no fight in the city.

So he had been wiped.

In her ear she heard Captain America say "Alpha Lock".

The Soldier jumped over her, he was trying to get up there.

She flew up and landing in front of him defending his path to the helicarriers. She had to let him see her memories, but he couldn't while he was trying to kill her. Nina rose into the air about two feet trying to intimidate him.

In response, he took out his gun.

"We've been through this before James." She said but of course he could not remember as he shot at her. The bullets rained back to him and he rolled out of the way.

She used the time to spring herself towards him pushing him to the ground and pinning her body on his.

She tried as quickly as she could to push her hand on his head trying to make him see her memories.

It was second later that he lifted her off of him, she rolled to the ground hitting her head twice.

Nina turned invisible and laid still while he searched to where she was lying. He cocked his gun turned around running for the deck of SHIELD fighter jets. Nina groaned and turned over, her head pounding. He was gone, the memory she tried to save was lost forvever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Swan, where are you now." Hill's voice came through

"I'm on the jet launch pad. I took a blow to the head, I'm fine but it'll hurt like hell if I fly or fight hand to hand anymore." Nina said groaning.

"Copy. Get off the deck and take cover." Hill said.

Nina lifted herself up and staggered back. Feeling dizzy and out of control, she became visible which barely soothed the pain in her head.

She ran down the deck and watched one fighter jet sail up into the sky. It was the Winter Soldier. She pushed forward. He was beyond reason and she was beyond fighting.

The building became fuzzy and she stopped running. Her head hit the pavement knocking her out with one swift blow.

_"Nina, my little Nina. Wake up mausi." Mrs. Schonau told her six year old daughter. "Momma I want to stay and play pretend. But this time I don't want to be the princess. I want to be the dragon! Roar!" Her little voice squeaked as her mother pulled a yellow dress over the girl's head. "Well the dragon is scary that everyone fears and it's keeping the princess locked away. Don't you want to be rescued by the handsome prince?" Nina thought about it. "But what if the dragon is good and is being naughty for another reason?" Her mother laughed. "You have a different way of looking at things leibling. The dragon is bad, that's just how the story goes." Her mother shrugged putting woolen socks on her feet. "I want to save the dragon like the prince saves the princess! We'll be friends." Nina giggled as her mother wrapped a coat around her. Then every color faded and Nina saw herself crying in the office of the SHIELD director. A middle aged woman with graying hair crouched down in front of you, "Hello Nina, I'm Peggy." The woman smiled and the image faded again. The scene altered to a lesson with her homeschool tutor. "Come now Nina. You must practice. You can't just snap your fingers and become good." Another scene faded in. Her 11 year old self in the home office of her adoptive father, Representative Sullivan...seeing a small stamp with the engraving of a red octopus. Her adoptive mother finding her and teaching her about the beautiful things that the "organization" was doing for the country. Nina being trained in the STRIKE academy at age 16, learning how to forget emotion and how to be an attacker not a defender. Nina's memory faded to just this week meeting the SHIELD team and seeing the truth of Hydra's wickedess. The scene finally faded and she saw herself with him, Bucky. Instead of running or shooting, she showed him the truth. Then even today's scene flashed before her eyes, the dead pale look in the Winter Soldier's eyes as he absentmindedly tried to kill her. She failed and she felt herself slipping away, back..._into reality.

Her eye lids slowly opened. She couldn't see much but she was sure that a huge blurry gigantic object was coming right towards her. She gasped and shielded her body with a forcefield. It bounced off the shield and landed elsewhere. She let the shield go and saw the wreck of two detroyed helicarriers.

Nina tried to stand. "Hill what happened I blacked out."

"Those two went down, Rogers and The Winter Soldier are still up there."

"What?!" Nina screamed as she saw the half destroyed Helicarrier falling through the sky.

"It was Steve's orders. I don't know how he's gonna get out of there." Hill's voice quavered.

The Helicarrier headed towards the Triskelion and crashed right into the middle of it.

Nina, instead of ducking ran towards it. She flew herself every, going further clutching her arm and repressing the pain in her head.

A helicopter whirred around the ship and disappeared behind the east side.

"Hill do we have a location of Rogers?" Natasha's voice came through.

"He's on the ship, we can't patch through to him. Something must have damaged his ear transmitter." Hill replied.

Nina came to the edge and watched as a red and white shield dropped from the ship. She paced and paced she couldn't just watch and do nothing.

She finally shouted at her serum filled cells to fly her up to the ship. Half of it was blown away and she zoomed in. Captain America on the glass pinned down by the Soldier, whose metal arm was aimed high in the air.

She heard Captain America say something, "Cause I'm with you to the end of the line buddy."

Suddenly a column of metal crashed on the glass and Rogers fell to the earth. The Soldier held on to the railing, watched for a moment and flipped himself upwards.

Nina crouched behind him, fully visible but as he turned around there was an exploision. The two of them were falling, but Nina grabbed his arm and she flew as far from the wreck as she could. He was heavy, and her vision became cloudy once more. She lost the strength to fly, and felt herself falling into the darkness.

_"Rise Nina. Your an eagle." A man's voice whispered. "Why do we fall Nina? So we can learn to pick ourselves up." She heard a woman's voice. _

Nina eyes fluttered open. She was laying down in the grass. Her head felt a little better although the rest of her bones felt like they were mush.

She half sat up and checked her surroundings. She was in the woods just a few feet away from the river, on the left was blood stained grass and behind her was the unconscious body of the Winter Soldier. His regular arm bent in a funny way, his head bleeding and three wounds in the stomach.

She breathed in and out slowly and tried to piece together the blur of a fight that just happened.

Nina had blacked out at least four times, hit her head, fought with him and failed at saving him. He was dead most likely and still the brainwashed soul she tried to save.

Quietly she crouched over him and turned invisible in case he woke up. She thought inside her head. "If your there...Bucky. Show me your somewhere in there." She brushed her thumb on his forehead for a second and opened her eyes. He was still and silent. She stood up and left his side.

She did not return to the dam or tried to find any of the SHIELD team. They would all have to disappear, she started by dropping the ear transmitter in the grass. And walking into the street completely invisible. For they would remember seeing the woman in the blue suit who could fly.

_Don't worry I'm writing the next chapters, this is not the end. Just the end of part 1 :) hope you are enjoying!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Bucky/Nina POVs_

He leaned against a telephone poll, hooded and dressed in street clothes. His metal arm concealed by a jacket and a half glove. He watched as the red headed agent, Natasha Romanoff spoke with the US council of security. The TV was in an outdoor restaurant in downtown Manhattan. The customers watched him, more worried about a homeless man wandering around than their national security. The problem was, just a month ago he _was_ the biggest threat to national security.

She watched her phone replay the interview as she sat outside of the Stark Tower lobby in jeans and a sweatshirt. Her mind raced, it brought her back to the fight she could barely remember. Nina finished playing the interview and turned the phone off. She had come to the last option: Tony Stark. An Avenger himself, he surely could help her piece together the strangness of her memory loss and what she could do about her situation. The run away life was not suited for Nina. She paced the building, heart pounding. She barely used her powers anymore afraid someone might see her. Nina swallowed and walked to the far side of the building. Concentrating she became invisible from passerby's.

Bucky walked away from the restaurant. He passed his normal route of walking by the second tallest building in Manhattan. The Stark Tower. Bucky had remembered seeing Howard Stark, in the Smithsonian museum exhibit. They claimed he was a genius and had designed weapons for the Howling Commando's, a team Bucky was a part of back in War World II. Bucky learned in the news that Tony Stark lived there and was an original Avenger by the name of Iron Man. It made him glance to his metal arm. He had been debating for days about seeking help from Mr. Stark, who might be understanding of his situation.

Nina breathed and willed herself to fly up into the sky. She was slow at first, but could remember the freedom of soaring through the air. She let her arms spread as she rose higher above Manhattan.

He hated himself for it but he pushed the door open of the Stark Tower lobby. He walked silently past the front desk, using his skills as an assassin to look as unoticable as possible. He pushed the button of the main elevator and walked in. He hit the button of the topmost level thinking Stark would probably be in the suite or something special.

Nina reached the top of the building, it was a magnificent view. She smiled and scorned herself for not using her powers as much.

Bucky reached the topmost level of the buidling finally. The doors opened to only reveal executive looking office buildings. He looked at the buttons and saw two additional levels that required a pass verification. Bucky opened the panel of the ceiling in the elevator and jumped up. He climbed up two level and jumped across the space to a small ledge. He forced the outer doors open and entered the abandoned suite.

Nina breathed in the air one last time and descended to the topmost level of the building. There happened to be a platform that led to a door. She followed the platform and opened the unlocked door. Iron Man probably didn't have many visitors from that. She thought.

Bucky couched behind a chair as he heard a door opening on the opposite side of the room. He peered quickly but strangely didn't see anyone.

She walked into the beautfully modeled penthouse and became visible.

Bucky smoothly moved behind the furniture as he came closer to where the noise was made.

Nina backed up and called out "Mr. Stark- AH!" She fell over someone.

Bucky was pushed to the ground as a body suddenly landed on top of him.

Nina looked down into a scruffy bearded face behind a baseball. "You!" She gasped.

Bucky remembered her, she was at fight with the Helicarriers. "You!" He replied back.

"Both of you!...Should always wear protection and NOT break into my penthouses anymore!" The voice of Tony Stark said loudly.

Nina rolled off him and looked at the face of Tony Stark.

"I-we-I-..." Nina started.

"Sit, now." Tony pointed to the sofa's as he fetched a bottle of scotch.

"What are you doing here." Bucky whispered aggresively to her.

"I'm should be asking the same thing to you." She replied and looked him up and down.

"Now one of you is gonna explain. Or its gonna look bad if I throw two homeless looking people out of my own Tower."

Nina tried to protest his comment about her appearance but ignored it and told him a short explanation.

"Mr. Stark, I'm Nina Swan. I've been undercover and on the run for a month after something that I was involved with in Washington DC. I was part a team of agents taking down Hydra; Fury, Romanoff and Captain America just to name a few."

Tony rolled his eyes and muttered Captain America. Then gestured to go on.

"After the fight all of us went into hiding. I've been having a hard time remembering events lately and someone like me I couldn't just go to anyone. So I wanted to go to you for help and guidance about my condition."

"And what's that?" Stark said looking into his cup of scotch with one eye.

"Let's just say I flew into your penthouse." Nina said quickly.

"A superhero, well welcome to the clubhouse sweetheart." Tony said taking another swing of scotch. "Ok your turn scruffy. And while were at it JARVIS would you run a medical exam on her." A little medical robot with a tray, and several medical objects flew over to Nina.

"Mr. Stark, my name is James Barnes. You might know me as the Hydra weapon the Winter Soldier." Tony nodded in understaning. "SHIELD and Hydra are looking for me, and there wasn't anyone I could turn to. I came in through the elevator and got here way before she did." Bucky gestured twoards Nina.

"Excuse me, I was already on the platform flying in! I was here before you." Nina retorted.

"I came in before you-"

"Well techinically you broke in." Tony added very quietly.

"And then you fell on me!" Bucky yelled standing up.

"Because you were hiding, I didn't see you! And its not like that's never happened before." Nina surprisingly remembered that portion of the fight when she had pinned Bucky to the ground.

"Well, well the drama unfolds." Tony said leaning back in his chair. "SIT." He commanded.

Nina glared and Bucky glared back even harder.

"You know what I like you guys. Your fiery and not normal, so this will be a piece of cake." Nina did not follow Tony's logic but she kept her mouth shut.

"Let's see your medical exam,' Tony read the results on a tablet, 'Good. Good. GOOD GOD! Your deoxifibro-12 levels are off the charts! Your bloodstream and cells are filled with it. You also sustained a major head injury, a broken wrist and your not pregnant!"

"Well I'm glad we got that off the table." Bucky said quietly.

Nina stomped her foot on the ground, "Ah-ah-ah. Down girl." Tony said. "So the deoxifibro-12 also called the Blue Eagle serum; administered when exactly?"

"Sometime last month before the fight."

"Abilities?"

Nina flew into the air, turned invisible and then visible. She dropped back down, threw a cup into the air and it shattered when it hit the ceiling. The glass fell back down to them and she used her forcefield to protect them.

"I used to be able to-" Nina glanced at Bucky, she tried to read his thoughts but there was nothing. "I used to be able to read h..his mind. And no one else's." Nina gestured to Bucky who was in the middle of his mini medical exam.

"I'm gonna find the deoxifibro-12 in him too aren't I." Tony was smart, Nina could say that.

"TONY!" A blonde woman came down from the stairs in jeans and a white shirt. "You had a phone call to Microsoft two hours ago. What's going on?"

"Oh Pepper, those techies can wait for me."

"Your not a techie Tony? Your coffee cup can control your helicopter." Pepper said smiling and crossing her arms.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be right up. Oh and get used to these two." Tony pointed to Bucky and Nina. "They'll be here for a while."

"Hi guys. I'm Pepper and Tony go to bed soon."

"Do I have to?" Tony complained finishing his scotch.

"Yes. Guys your rooms are just down a level, take these passes so you don't have to climb up the shaft or anything crazy." Nina eyed Bucky. He rolled his and followed Pepper down into the elevator.

They came to their rooms which were just a level down in a beautiful cooridoor with about fifteen rooms. Nina went into hers and told Pepper thank you and goodnight.

Nina shut the door and saw a beautiful suite with a loft and view of the Manhattan evening.

She walked up the stairs into the loft and saw glass paneling and queen bed with a modern design. She looked into the wardrobe. It had a computer but no clothes in site. She sat at the computer entered her size and her style. She selected a gray t-shirt and sweatpants for now. She washed up and felt brand new. Nina watched the city of New York turn in for the night and soon she drifted off to sleep.

**Hey guys! So this is basically part two of the Blue Eagle story and I hope you'll like it. This is where the Bucky x Nina stuff starts to happen. Tony is basically going to find out as much as he can about them. And they occasionally get into the habit of engaging in small crimes. Remember that Steve and Sam are looking for Bucky! We'll see them too. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

new (my own) characters coming soon! :)

**Chapter 9**

Nina's hand guided along the stairs. She was in a beautiful sleek red strapless dress. Her hair was down, long and wavy. Her face, covered in makeup and her eyes so full of mascara and eyeliner she couldn't recognize herself as she approached the reflection in a huge golden mirror.She walked into the crowd and felt hundreds of eyes on her. The eyes did not have admiration or curiosity in them, rather they were filled with fear and hate. She continued to walk, the sea of well dressed people parted, giving her wide berth. Nina sat down at the one table in the magnificent room.The people while busily talking with each other wove in and out of the crowd changing from gowns and tuxes to pant suits and work uniforms. They all suddenly stopped and stared at her. Whispering to each other while glaring at her, with hate and fear. Nina did nothing. She willed herself to move to glare back, to change, to breathe but she couldn't move.

Nina's eyes flashed open as she gasped. Bolting upright in her bed. She was fine, it was just a dream and she was still in her loft in the Stark Tower.

Nina stretched, yawned and rubbed her eyes. The blinds retracted as she pressed their button revealing a cloudy Manhattan morning. She rolled herself out of bed and got dressed into a black tshirt and jeans.

It was the sixth morning that she was staying with two billionaires and an assassin.

Those five days included multiple medical exams, questions and long explanations. Interrogations on Tony's part, sometimes simulators to find physical weaknesses and strengths. And objects being thrown at Nina, either in frustration or testing reflexes.

Nina opened the sliding doors unto her patio, and flew into the air. Floating took a lot of energy from her so she didn't look at the magnificent view of the Midtown view for very long. She flew up to the fifth executive level where the kitchens were. She opened the doors and walked in, eyes set on the fridge. Once she got milk out of it she closed the closed the doors and she jumped.

Bucky was quietly pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"You scared me." Nina said.

"Well we can't all be invisible masters of stealth." Bucky replied still looking at his coffee.

Nina said pointing to the coffee, "Your an actual human-being."

"You sound surprised." Bucky said walking over to the kitchen table bar.

She sat down next to him.

"Well the memory I have of you was during the battle in DC. When you tried to kill me at least four times"

"Don't be generous, it was twice." He said sipping his coffee.

"And now we're sitting here in New York drinking coffee in Tony Starks kitchen like nothing bad ever happened." Nina said.

"Well wouldn't you want to forget all that?" Bucky replied glancing at her.

"Yes and no. I want to remember what happened but not relive the bad things that probably happened. I can't remember anything that happened before falling into the water." "Here's the thing with memory loss. Everytime you try to piece it back together it slips away because something from the present is distracting you."

Nina just sat there with her latte. "What's distracting you?" She asked.

He looked quickly at her. He just shook his head and took another sip.

"Can-can you hear?" Nina asked him cautiously, she said tapping her head lightly with her pointer finger.

Bucky nodded. "I don't want to. I haven't had a reason to. It's your thoughts not mine. When we fought it was impossible for either of us to beat each other because we could hear what our next move was. Even if you were the worst fighter in the-"

"Hey!" Nina bumped him "Mean." She said sipping her coffee.

Tony and Pepper walked in. Bucky's small smile disappeared.

"Morning guys!" Pepper said sweetly.

Tony grunted good morning and moved around the kitchen in sunglasses. He banged into the refrigerator door and Nina laughed.

"Shut it Swan." Tony said, Nina chuckled and asked why he was wearing those.

"He's trying to read the newspaper. He programmed so he can do anything his tablet does in the lenses of the glasses." Pepper explained.

"Just haven't quite worked out the visual yet." Tony said falling over. He popped back up immediately putting the glasses on the table. Tony poured himself a coffee while Pepper talked.

"So this morning you guys aren't taking any medical exams. I convinced Tony to let you have some free time. After all you are people not lab rats." Pepper said cheerfully. Nina glanced at Bucky who she could tell exactly what he was thinking. Not by listening because he was a lab rat for 70 years.

"Tony. Honey are you going to tell them what's next?" Pepper urged Tony in a friendly manner.

Tony just stared at them or rather past them. "What oh yes! You two. Information, details, details. You I've just started another proj-...well you'll see soon enough but yes! The results and all that...stuff."Tony was clearly out of it, his mind dwelling on something besides Nina and Bucky's extraordinary powers.

"Ah yes. You guys should be back here, level 9 before happy hour. There's one more thing I really want to do. It will bring all the missing memories together. Just one more super quick test." Nina nodded and Bucky's face was expressionless.

For the break Nina changed into athletic clothes that were in her closet. Cropped Lululemon leggins, bright green sports bra and a loose gray tank top. She was made her way to the Stark gymnasium on level 3 of the executive levels. The gym was beautiful, 360 degrees of windows overlooking New York City. As Nina closed the door she heard the elevator move down the shaft.

She peered and saw the illuminated numbers above the door go all the way to level G, ground. She ran to the window and saw who out of the four living up here had left.

It was Bucky, metal arm concealed, black hair behind a baseball cap and walking away from the Stark building.

Nina looked between the workout room and Bucky. She dropped her bag on the floor, forced the window open and flew out. She spotted him quickly walking on an avenue. She dove down to the ground and turned invisible. Choosing to spend her free day, to follow him.

Nina landed on the busy sidewalk and was still unseen.

The back of Bucky's shabby Boston Red Socks hat towered over most men. His broad shoulders were incomparable in size, his dark green long sleeve shirt showed the deathly threat that was located inside of his arms.

Nina became visible and wove threw the sidewalk traffic. As she passed an outdoor stand she grabbed a New York Yankees hat and put it on.

Her face was on TV as she woman in blue who flew and fell into the Potomac with the international criminal, the Winter Soldier. People could easily recognize her. At a crosswalk Nina halted as she nearly ran right into him.

The signal turned and she ran around him pretending to be a jogger. She began to jog on 57th street, she slowed and turned around looking for him. He passed her brushing his soldier against hers.

She followed him as the passed a magnificent bank.

Nina tapped on his arm with the tips of her nails, making a metallic clang. "Excuse me, your arm is super cool." Nina said in a little girls excited voice.

Bucky looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you following me?" He asked as if this was a routine thing.

"If I was following you I wouldn't be walking next to you, I would be stealthily walking behind you." Nina replied.

"Stealthily" He said putting air quoations around the word.

"Mean." And she bumped him.

Suddenly there was an explosion. Nina ducked but no debris came on them. The roof of the bank was smoking and she knew the explosion was from in there. Nina bolted across the street, towards the building of screams and cries. An arm pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" Bucky demanded.

"I'm_ trying_ saving who ever is in there."

"You need a plan, we're not just gonna run in there."

"I'll fly above and try to find a back entrance." Nina jumped into the sky and flew above the building and faced a brick wall.

There was a door. She flew back around flying low to the pavement. There was very little time so she grabbed Bucky's arm and flew them to the back. He smashed the locked door open with ease and they walked in. He handed her a knife and took out his own. They checked if the hallway was clear and continued running through. The bank had a balcony that overlooked where dozens of civilians were trapped. The people who were breaking in were dressed as robbers but oddly enough neither safe was open. They were not typical henchmen doing a job, they were here for another reason.

Nina saw two hostages being held at gunpoint at their necks.

"Go invisible and take out the agents from behind." Nina heard Bucky whisper into her ear.

"Agents?" She whispered.

He made a gun with his hand as model and pointed to where the bullets were kept.

She peered behind the wall and saw that all the mens guns had a faint symbol. Nina swallowed, the symbol of a red octopus.

_Review and get ready for the next chapter! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Nina slipped behind a column and flipped her knife in her hand. She became invisible and breathed in. She rolled and sliced the first agent that was standing on the balcony. He slumped to the ground, she flew across the space and kicked another with her shoes. She stabbed him in his legs and knocked him out with her elbow. She flew down to the ground level and knocked out the agents one by one. There was still about 15 left and she was running out of energy. She went for the next guy but accidentally tripped over a chair. She became visible and stumbled to the ground. Two agents came towards her and grabbed her harshly.

Then Bucky jumped down from the balcony and whirled through the formation of thug disguised agents, taking them on with a knife and his bear hands. Nina kicked one of the agents and elbowed the other one in the face to break free from their grasp. She ran to the two hostages and fought with the agents protecting them. She ducked, punched and jumped into the air kicking one agent in the face. Suddenly the other agent slumped down behind her.

The two hostages had taken him down with their hands tied behind their backs. Nina stared in awe at the brunette girl and a dirty blonde guy. Nina saw an oncoming agent running at her, she blocked him with her forcefield and he went flying backwards.

She looked for Bucky he was taking on one bald headed Hydra agent who was skilled in martial arts. Bucky had recently knocked out three others and was a little drained. It also didn't help that Bucky had some humanity in him now that he wasn't a reprogrammable weapon, so he didn't just kill who ever he fought.

Suddenly the agent fighting Bucky pulled out a gun. Nina jumped in front of Bucky putting her hands in front of her. The forcefield immediately went up to repel the rain of bullets but she felt a slight pain in her side. A bullet ricocheted and the bald agent went down. She ran to where the agents had broken into and found a computer with a flash drive. She grabbed it quickly.

"Come on Nina." Bucky yelled to her, pointing to the broke window where dozens of police cars and SWAT teams had encircled the front entrance of the bank. Bucky swore under his breath not because of this.

He was looking down at her side, that was stained with crimson red. Nina felt dizzy and leaned into Bucky's arms.

"We have to get out of here. Now."

"We can help." Nina turned around to see the two hostages standing up facing Bucky and Nina.

"There's a way out of the balcony." The brunette hair girl said.

"I can't fly us up there." Nina said struggling to stand.

"Wait." The boy said.

He placed his hands on Nina's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

Suddenly the pain and dizziness drained out of her. She felt the strength of the healthiest woman alive.

The boy however, looked pale and his eyes rolled into his head.

"Woah." Bucky caught him. Nina saw the police coming in the door. Her and Bucky were both wanted and being at a crime scene...was even worse. She grabbed the boy, girl and Bucky grabbed her arm.

"And flew them to the balcony, they ran down the corridor and out of to the building.

"I know somewhere to hide." The girl said beckoning them to follow her.

The four took off in a run through an alley. Nina slowed down as the pain flowed back into her, nearly knocking her down.

Her head spun as she saw the girl and the boy climb up a latter.

Her vision blurred and she felt someone grab her as she passed out. Yet again.

Nina's cough awoke her. Her eyelids forced themselves open, she heard a faint beeping of a monitor. She was in a familiar room where she had spent hours in. Tony's operating room in the Stark Tower. She sighed in relief, somehow she had gotten home from the robbery. The door opened, when Bucky walked in followed by the girl and the boy at the crime scene. Bucky sat down on a rolling chair, "Took you long enough." He said.

"How long was I out?" I cringed at the number he told me.

"Eighteen hours.

"You took that bullet for me. We got you here in time, Tony took it out and operated on you. You've been sleeping since Morgan and Will got us out. Oh yes this is Morgan."

He pointed to the brunette. "And Will." The blond boy with the powers.

Nina waved at them both with her hand. "How did we get here?" She turned to Bucky.

"After Will lent you his strength, you flew us up to the balcony. We got out of the building and you passed out. Morgan found a way out and we followed her. We ended up hiding in the park, I called Tony he picked us up in his helicopter and took you home. It was Hydra there. They were after something else. The robbery has been all over thenews. Morgan and Will have agreed to stay quiet.

"Why wouldn't we. You saved our lives." Morgan said.

"Actually you saved yourself. I still can't figure out how you guys took down that agent with your hands behind your backs." Nina exlaimed.

"Oh you know just being good citizens." Morgan said smiling. She had way more to her than she was percieved.

"Suddenly the door burst open. Pepper clicked on the room's TV.

_"Twenty two year old Morgan Hamilton and twenty one year old Will Presley were both at the scene and were being held hostage. When the NYPD arrived both had disappeared along with two other missing persons who were at the crime scene. Victims of the Copley Bank Robbery described one missing person as an early twenties who could fly. The other they described as a mid twenties with a metal arm and quick combat skills. Both were described to be helping the victims and trying to disarm the robbers. Are these NYC's new supers? More on this tonight..."_

"That's the first time I've been on TV!" Morgan said excitedly.  
>Nina's eyebrows raised and couldn't help but quietly laugh.<br>"As Nina was getting out of the bed she felt something in her pocket press against her hip. She pulled out the flash drive.  
>"What is that?" Bucky asked.<br>Nina peered around his head to check if anyone was there. "It's the flashdrive that I found at the bank. The Hydra agents were downloading information onto this." Nina explained.  
>"We'll look at it later. You need food." He said leaving the room right behind her.<br>What do you think is on this?" She asked inspecting it.  
>"Its Hydra, so probably something not swell." He said.<br>"Did you just say swell?" Nina smiled at him.  
>He frowned, "I lived in the fourties. Give me some slack."<br>"Well I think its cute." Nina said slippping the disk in her pocket.  
>He bumped her slightly smiling, "Yeah whatever."<br>And they walked up to dinner. Bumping and kicking merrily through the Stark Tower halls.

_sorry about the mess up with this chapter. I think something was wrong with my computer. Yikes! _

_(Fitz would have a solution :) just for you Agents of SHIELD fans)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After a dinner the six headed down to the 104th floor living room.

Pepper, Tony, Bucky, Nina, Will and Morgan sat in the living room on beautiful sofas. Tony poured drinks at the glowing bar and programmed light jazz music to fit the atmosphere.

Will had told his story over dinner. He was born with his power and discovered it when he three years old, trying to save his dying pet dog. The real tragedy came when he tried to save his best friend Nick, who was dying of cancer at 16. Will temporarliy took away his friend's pain came that came with cancer but eventually the pain drained out of Will and back into Nick, who died shortly after. He moved to New York to live with his twin sister. He had a blue collar job but he did other things at night. He stole and he was at the bank for that very reason. Will finished the story, "At the bank when me and Morgan took down that agent. She kicked him in the knees and elbowed his back. Then I found another power I had. I transfer pain to others and that's what happened." He said looking at everyone. "I can't wait to run tests on you." Tony said pointing at him. Pepper slapped Tony's arm, "Will isn't a robot, he's a person Tony! You-"

"Sir,' JARVIS said from an invisible speaker, "I'm sorry to interrupt but Dr. Banner is here."

Pepper and Tony got up quickly. "Sorry guys, we have to go. We'll see you tomorrow." Pepper said. Nina waved to them as they got into the elevator.

She pulled out the flash drive and set it on the table.

"What is that?" Morgan asked.

"I believe its called a hard drive..." Will started.

"Ugh, I know. But what's on it?" Morgan said.

"I don't know. I found it at the bank." Nina said.

"You sure they should be involved?" Bucky asked Nina.

"Yeah, we're...a team now." Nina said hesitantly. She looked at Morgan who smiled and Will picked up the flash drive.

"Hmm, its a standard version. No label or sealings on it. Let's check it out." He said hopping off the couch and walking over to the room's computer monitor.

The three gathered around him as he plugged it into the table's usb port. The screen opened up to a black page with password...

"Who were the agents there?' Will started. "What was that organization they belonged to? What was its name?" He asked urgently.

"Hydra." Nina replied.

"Hmm. Wouldn't be that obvious." Will scratched his head. "Do you know if they had a symbol?"

"The red octopus,' Morgan interjected, 'Right? It was on their guns." Nina nodded.

"Well if anyone from Hydra was trying to get in, they would have a universal password." He typed in Octopus.

_Incorrect..._it read

"Hydra is German based, maybe its Octopus in German." Nina suggested eagerly looking at Bucky who she knew spoke German.

"Its kraken." Bucky quickly said. Will's fingers whipped across the keyboard.

_Correct..._it read.

The screen showed various codes and sequences that Nina couldn't understand. It read things like _hacked_ and _foreign invasion_ but Will's hands quickly resolved the problem. Moving the screen to various tabs. That read Project Insight, Project Chalk, Project Faustus, Project Sting 2.0...

"How did you do that. You reversed the hacking code." Morgan said, astounded.

"Well I do know some things about computers. When I said I was going to rob the bank. I didn't mean I was stealing money." Will said moving the mouse across the screen looking at various pages.

"As in stealing information." Bucky said.

"Bingo." Will replied.

"What are we looking for?" Morgan asked.

Nina spoke, "What information they were stealing from the bank and..."

Bucky and Nina exchanged looks. They had no idea what they were searching for. Hydra had taken so much away from them. They simply wanted to know more.

"Find anything you can about Hydra bases." Bucky said suddenly.

"Or projects. And notable agents." Nina added.

About two minutes passed Will encountered another problem with the flash drive invading Tony's computer but he also found the information.

"Well there's about ten different projects listed here. Each with their own date and description. It doesn't say much about what Hydra was doing there, nothing recently uploaded or wait a second." Will said clicking the controls. "There's an encrypted file. Not linked to another of data scans that the other file's have."

Nina, Bucky and Morgan exchanged looks rather confused and unsure what Will was actually saying. "Can you unencrypt it?" Nina asked politely.

Will clicked three buttons, the file opened and he glanced at Nina who said "Oh."

The screen then showed someone's face in a video. The room was poorly lit but you could still make out his dark haired features and stunning blue eyes. He looked like he was under a ridiculous amount of stress as he spoke quickly. "I don't have much time. But please whoever gets their hands on this, listen. The Project Needle, they bring in new people everyday. Some last a week, and no one comes out. It's Pierce, he ordered this in his will. So Teaton and Smith are stopping at nothing to get it done. They have to be stop-" The video turned to black and the file deleted itself.

Morgan was the first to speak, with such a sure and determined tone. "He needs help. Look up Project Needle Will, its the only way we can get to him."

"Woah woah. Slow down, this could very well be a set up and fake information." Bucky said holding his metal hand up. "You can't trust Hydra. If this guy is an agent, he's probably loyal."

"We don't know that." Nina said shrugging. "Look it up Will."

"No. It's too risky." Bucky stated.

"Risky? His life..."

"It's Hydra."

"You-"

"Can't trust anyone who is Hydra."

"That's not true." Nina said. He looked up.

"You were Hydra and I...I trust you."

Bucky started down at Nina's face. Morgan cleared her throat, Nina and Bucky were standing nose to nose. Either about to kiss each other or kill each other.

The two backed away from each other, turning to Will and Morgan.

"Project Needle, according to the _Hydra files_ on a _Hydra hard-drive." _Will said eyeing Bucky. "Is a secret project started by several senior Hydra members in the 70's. It didn't go into effect until two months ago. Hydra's goal is to collect test samples to provide the world with its perfect protector. It doesn't say specifically but who knows what that means. There are two experimental bases. One in LA and one that just moved to Manhattan."

"How convenient." Morgan said, one eyebrow rising and her lips forming to a side smile that was dangerously mischievous. Nina nodded at her.

"Then there's security codes and the guards pass numbers, low level borning stuff."

"No, we'll need that if were going to-"

Nina turned to head to Bucky.

"What?" He asked looking from Morgan to Nina...

"To break into a fully guarded Hydra lab!" He said opening the driver door to one of Stark's SUV's. "Unbelievable." He said starting up the engine.

"This will be a piece of cake." Morgan said. "We get it, look around, get that guy and anyone who looks not Hydra-ish out, badabing badaboom!"

"You make it sound so easy!" Will complained from the backseat. Holding a closed laptop to his chest, looking a little queasy.

"Well we obviously aren't going in without a good plan." Nina added.

Morgan nodded and punched Will's arm when he mentioned that they should have left a note for Tony and Pepper.

"It's ok. A stolen car full of wanted criminals and missing people isn't that suspicious." Nina said shrugging her solders from the shotgun seat.

Bucky quietly chuckled as he moved through afternoon traffic of Manhattan.

"Ok but we do need a plan." Morgan agreed.

They all agreed to one action plan after several near fist fights and punctures to the leg. They were a solid team for sure.

**Please review! I love all of your comments and ideas. I haven't updated and I'm sorry. I had writers block about Morgan's story (it will come later) and this whole chapter in general. Hope you liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Bucky, you've got company." Will said through the earpiece. Nina heard several shots, grunts and the sounds of a fight. Morgan tapped her shoulder and pointed to the elevator at the end of the dark hall. Nina nodded, cocking her Stark rifle from the backseat of the SUV. "Will, what's the status on elevator 9b." Morgan said into the earpiece.

"Only goes down, the code is 6221. Careful, the guards use it a lot." He said.

Nina and Morgan crept down the hall, looking for movement with adrenaline rushing. "Will?" Nina asked as they pressed the button.

"Clear." He said.

Morgan and Nina got into the elevator and pressed for level 7. Morgan spoke quickly. "So once we get there, you steal a pass and get into the lab. Will will be able to see what's in there and do whenever he does-"

"Excuse me, I will be able to match the codes with the codes in the Hydra email and the frequency of data in the codes will be able to show which codes are part of Project Needle. Once you get into that room, the codes will be online and there realize we are breaking in so you have about a minute."

"Ok" Nina said. The elevator stopped and they got out. Will directed them to the room over the earpiece.

"Bucky where are you now?" Nina spoke into the earpiece.

"I'm almost there. Careful for guards-" Guns fired and Nina ducked down, instinctively putting a forcefield around her.

Someone was already shielding her by then. The gunshots stopped and Nina saw a guard with his arm around Morgan's body and a pistol at her head. Two other guards stood behind him. Bucky looked at Nina and nodded his head and held up three understood.

"Drop your weapons now." The older guard yelled.

Bucky stood up and said, "That means you'll have to cut off my arm" as he swung the metal one violently at the guards legs knocking them down with a crack. Nina charged to the two guards in the back and aimed for their abnomends. She kicked one in the crotch, turned and punched his jaw. She sliced the other's legs with her sleek knife but he still stood. He began to shoot but she pushed his gun back with her forcefield. He swung at her, she dodged and he deflected her knife.

The man punched her stomach, knocking down and the wind out of her. She tried to stand back up and he kicked her back forcefully, she yelped in pain. The man pulled out a pistol and she let him take the shot, putting up her forcefield at the last second. The bullet rebounded and he slumped to the ground.

Bucky helped her up, the other guard was dead and the one that had Morgan was on the ground. Morgan was crouched in front of his unconscious face. "Morgan come on we have to get out those people. We don't have much time." "Don't you see Nina, he's one of those people." Morgan said. "You get out, if you think he's from the video bring him too. Nina and I will go into the lab. Will pull around the car for Morgan." He spoke into the earpiece as the two jogged down the hallway. Bucky stood against the wall and nodded for Nina to slip in the first door. Nina breathed in and became invisible. There were guards in the room and Nina took a pass from one of them. She then went around the room and knocked out each one by one. She hated doing it. She finally came through the first door and got Bucky. She slid the pass through the second door and they were inside the lab. "We're in Will." She said. "The codes are online. You have one minute till all hell breaks loose." He replied. The room had tables and all kind of electronic equipment. "Second cell." Nina walked over to a glass cube looking room. The woman inside was dark caramel. She stood and watched as Bucky broke the door with his arm. She looked from Nina to Bucky, not frightened but confused. Just to check if she wasn't Nina said, "Hail Hydra?"

The woman growled and pushed her hand through the air. Nina went flying into the cell's wall. The woman snarled and looked to Bucky questioning his alliegance. "Oh, not with Hydra." He held his hands up in surrender. Nina groaned and muttered "Really". "Look we're going to get you out of here. We aren't Hydra, we're trying to take them down. If-" "Guys,' Will said, 'Get out of there now!" Nina got up, and followed Bucky and the woman out of the glass room. Suddenly, the lab door smashed open to reveal dozens of Hydra guards. Nina looked for another door, but they were cornered. The woman looked up to the tall ceiling of the building. Nina got an idea. She grabbed the woman around the stomach and looked at Bucky strait in the eyes, "Grab my waist now." He did as the guards cocked their guns, the three of them shot through the air. Nina flying so much weight her vision blurred and her head spun. The guards started to shoot, she wrapped a forcefield around the three of them as they soared through the vertical tunnel. They neared the top when Bucky stretched his metal hand out, breaking the metal that sealed the roof shut. Nina pushed through the open air and her eyes started to close. She couldn't hold them anymore and they started to fall. "Nina. Nina look at me. Let go of her and me, just put a forcefield around us. Nina!" He screamed. She let go of the woman and unwrapped her grip on Bucky. They were falling to the ground. Just before they hit, Nina urged herself to project a field in front of them. She landed on hard pavement with a thud.

"You know that's the third time you've passed out." Bucky's voice said teasingly.

"And the fourth time doesn't count because..."Nina started groggigly

"Because I knocked you out." He replied. Even with her eyes closed she could tell he was smirking.

"I can feel you smiling." She said in her raspy voice.

Nina heard Bucky laugh. A cold compress was on her head. "Is everyone okay?" Nina asked.

"Yes. Everyone got out." Will said.

Nina opened her eyes and sat up. They were still in the SUV.

The woman that her and Bucky rescued was there. But Morgan and the unconscious guard were missing.

"Where's Morgan?" She asked.

"Following us in that blue jeep." Bucky replied.

She peered behind and saw Morgan driving the jeep with the guard in the shotgun seat.

"She said it was because we didn't enough seats." Bucky explained.

"BS, she liked it cause its a jeep." Will said.

"A stolen one." Nina said half smiling.

"Oh Nina, this is Laura." Will introduced the woman sitting in the front seat.

"Hi." Nina said. "You knocked me into a wall." She said.

"Wait what?" Will laughed.

"I may have some super powers." Laura said lifting every small object in the car with her hand.

"Oh my god. Thats...thats amazing." Will said, completely in awe.

"And whose that in the car with Morgan?"

"Jack. He's not Hydra. Morgan and him went out the way we came in. Will was already gone so they stole a car from the base."

Nina nodded. "I assume we're going back to the Stark Tower."

"Unless there's another Hydra base to raid." Will replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews are love! You guys are amazing :) enjoy**

**Chapter 13**

Nina sat on a knee with a cup of tea in her hand, in the second level of the Stark red flannel pajamas matched Morgan's and Laura's, as three of them and the three boys sat in a circle on the comfy beige sofa's.

It was hard to believe that only today they broke into a secret Hydra base and rescued not one but two people.

Jack was telling his story, sitting forward with his arms on his legs.

"I'm not special like any of you. I was just a pilot, trained with Air Force after high school. I was on a mission in Afghanistan and before I could blink I was a recruited SHIELD pilot. During the fall of SHIELD about a month ago, I was called to shoot down another SHIELD ship, but I refused. More than half of my flight team was Hydra so they eventually captured me and three other pilots. We were taken to that base and subdued everyday to follow orders. It was like I was half asleep and couldn't do anything. It was when you punched me, I was jolted awake."

He looked to Morgan, who smiled back.

"Again I don't have any powers or anything like you all, but I want to do anything I can to help. I saw what Hydra did to people." Bucky nodded in agreement.

"What about you Laura?" Morgan asked thoughtfully.

"I've able to move things telepathically all my life. But only things that I would be to move with my own strength.' As she spoke a small object rolled between her fingers subconsciously. 'I'm from Harlem, my parents didn't have time to do anything about my power. So they chose to ignore and conceal it. It's easy enough to control, unless I became very upset. When I was 18, I was witnessed a murder happen in broad daylight. It wasn't anyone I knew but I became so upset that objects around started to levitate. By the time the police got there, they called the CIA. I was under a special case and SHIELD was looking to take me under their wing for protection, secrecy and training. On my way to a SHIELD base, Hydra intercepted our jet and took me. They've been trying to multiply my power in that goddamn lab for months. They never wiped my memory, or at least I don't think. They were simply trying to complete their project as fast as they could. Project-"

"Needle?" Will asked.

Laura nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Nina said quietly. "And you Jack."

There was a silence untill Morgan spoke up. "I know it feels like we've known you two forever, but I know nothing about you or Bucky."

She was looking at Nina who felt like a pile of bricks being laid on her shoulders. She hated to search back, it was hard enough to piece back together what had happened. Tony's tests and experiments on her glued some moments back together and she was tired of reliving the expierence. Bucky, thankfully cleared his throat and told the short version of the story.

"Well, I fought in World War Two with my best friend Steve Rogers. He's also known as Captain America." Everyone's eyes flickered at the mention of his name. "I was in a POW camp, where a scientist injected a serum into me that prevented me from dying of fatal injuries. I fell off a Hydra train and everyone thought I was dead. The serum saved me, but Hydra found me, took me and made me into a brainwashed weapon called the Winter Soldier. I caused lots of damage for 70 years and I had no idea I was doing it. Few people knew that a second part of the serum was made, which 70 years later...was sent to Nina. She gained powers that were meant for me, so the serum sort of connected us. We could hear each other's thoughts and for a while I could remember my name and other things. Until I met Steve again. HYDRA realized I learned too much so they "wiped" me. The next day, Helicarriers went up for Hydra's Project Insight. Nina tried to stop me, but I couldn't remember her. I killed so...many people." He looked down and shook his head. Nina placed her hand on his back and he continued. "I remember falling out of the Helicarrier and waking up on the shore of the Potomac. I remembered basically everything after I woke up. I came to New York for answers, I got them." He glanced to Nina who cleared her throat.

"I was a STRIKE agent. Which had been HYDRA for years, Director Fury got a hold of me and I switched sides right before the whole fall of SHIELD. And everything Bucky just told you is what happened."

"The best way to cope is to let go of the past." Will said thoughtfully. "Remember it but don't let it control what you do in the future."

"Well said." Jack said raising his glass of pepsi.

Everyone laughed and raised their glasses slightly.

Laura finished her sip and asked, "So Nina and Bucky what are your powers."

"Trust me you don't want to see mine. Indoors, in such a nice penthouse." Bucky said smiling. "But Nina can." He titled his head and smirked.

Nina rolled her eyes and got up from the couch. She crouched and flew into the air. She zoomed around the room while Morgan, Laura, Jack and Will all gasped and talked excitedly. She flew back to the couch and turned invisible. Appeared on the arm of Laura's chair and she jumped. She walked back to her place next to Bucky and smiled.

"That's some serum you've got there." Jack said. Morgan laughed and started to talk to Jack. Bucky left his seat and walked onto the balcony.

"Ouch." Said Laura, she had cut herself on a slip of paper. Will came over to her and wrapped his hand around her finger, the pain as Nina knew immediately went away. As she got up from the couch she heard Will say, "Better?" "Now it hurts you..." Laura replied her voice trailing off as Nina stepped onto the balcony.

Bucky was looking out to the setting sun over Manhattan. They stood in comfortable silence for a few moments. "No matter what happens to me, you never give up." He said looking at her and leaning against the railing. "It's your arm, its shine just draws me." Nina said sarcastically. Bucky laughed quietly and kept smiling.

"What happened after the Helicarrier? After Rogers fell." Nina asked.

"We both fell and you flew to catch me. You blacked out before we hit the water, and it felt like we hit concrete. But when I went under water...I saw you drowning unconsciously and something clicked." His body was moving closer to her as he talked. "I remembered, so I pulled you out and then Steve. I woke up and could remember everything. You tried to stop me and I almost...killed you."

"Bucky." Nina took his hand and placed it on her wrist to feel her pulse. "I'm alive and operational. That wasn't you. This is real you, here right now with me."

Bucky looked down to her face. "Can you forgive me?" He asked quietly tracing his fingers on her wrist. She nodded quickly and smiled, "I always would."

"What about for this?" He said and smoothly leaned in to kiss her on the lips. He pulled back slightly and she looked into his smiling face.

"Not a chance." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

They stood out there until the sun set over Manhattan.

**;) Hey guys. Finally! First and not the last kiss of Nina and James. Trust me there is more to come! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews are love!**

**Get ready for some Hydra butt kicking :)**


End file.
